sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Eater of Worlds (Rp)
Plot: Ocyrusa was defeated by Axel and Asonja and was sent back to the Anti-Mobius Universe. After her defeat she gained a bit of her power back and started to eat the planets and chaos energy of the planets in her universe and eventually moved into different universe devouring planets and chaos energy from those universes and became more powerful. She returns to Axel's universe stronger than ever will she be victorious this time? Characters Axel the Hedgehog/Universal Mantra Axel- protagonist Ocyrusa goddess of Opama - antagonist Mahdi the Weasel/ Mahdi God of Time- protagonist Asonja the Hedgehog/Alpha Asonja - Neutralist Heroes of the sun - Protagonist. Virus - Wild Card Fenrir god of Destruction- protagonist Arctic the Cat - Protagonist Act 1: Return of the Eater of Worlds Axel sits in his chair at the Nimagi Freedom Fighter base. Asonja was near Axel, taking a nap on the round table, wrapped entirely with black blankets. You'd think that he'd be sweating from all the heat, but he didn't seem to care; he was willing to suffer. (start off dark huh?) Axel just switched though programs on his computer while Mahdi just worked on his drones. (You know me by now) "Uuuuuugh" Asonja groaned. "So boring here!" "i'll admit Eggman hasn't done anything worth stopping lately." Axel said laying back in his chair. "Hmm we can play chess?" Mahdi said looking up from his workbench. "No You always win you're the smart one." Axel said with a monotone attitude. "Well, he just knows how to play the game better than you do." Asonja joined in the conversation. "I'm no different in your perspective as I am probably the most cowardly and worthless character here...you know, comic relief." "Nah the comic reliefs are Razz and I only cuz hes dumber than me, and I can break the fourth wall. cowardly doesn't make people laugh." Axel said getting up. A portal opened up and a god-like presence was felt. Axel and Mahdi looked up in shock. Asonja just looked up. "Well, how're you going to joke about this?" "God damnit." Axel said hinting that was his joke although he had a a hint of concern in his voice. "I owe you a slap to the face if you're still alive after what's about to happen..." Asonja rolled his eyes and looked at the portal again, looking quite concerned. Axel and Mahdi ran outside. A grey fox with green hair and a bat wings floated in the sky the portal still open behind her. "Hello again worms.." Asonja later joined in, and looked at what was happening. "Oh, great, here we go..." Asonja crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised..." "Who is that!?" Mahdi said looking at Axel and back to the fox. "Ocyrusa, a Goddess from Touden's universe she took control of Asonja's mind to aid her in sucking the chaos energy from Mobius. We beat her 5 years ago. Asonja's god form was powered by chaos energu while ours is powered by mantra." Axel explained. "The difference is that I'll win this time you overgrown rodents!" Ocyrusa said closing the portal. "You'll fail again!" Axel said as his fur turned purple and a diamond with made from a galaxy appeared on his chest. "Uh.." Mahdi slapped his cheeks. " OK LETS DO THIS!!" Mahdi glowed blue, his drones changed and multiplied to 6. His coat appeared to have 2 time symbols on it. Asonja just stood there for a minute and then just walked away. "Yeah uh, you guys have fun. I'm going to find the ways that I could be more useful and more brave by walking 500 miles away from here." Outside the door is a human in what looks like knight armor eating a sandwich and seems to be thinking about something. "hmmm, hmm?" Asonja noticed the human in armor, but didn't think much of it. "Well, that's new. Never seen him around here but, ah well. Don't wanna bother him with...whatever he's doing." "Get back 'er!" Axel yelled. "Don't you understand if Ocyrusa wins we all are dead! Zaruth is dead, he was the only one to beat her with no problem the other gods can't help us, Its up to the three of us! IF we fail there will be no where to run or hide!" "Asonja please once this is over you can go back to your suffering or what ever it is you do." Mahdi interjected. The knight notices Asonja and wraps his sandwich back up. "ah, excuse me sir, but could you help me. I seem to be in a bit of a dilemma." Asonja looked back at Axel and Mahdi for a minute. "Nah, you guys can handle it. This dude wants me for a second." He then turned back to the knight, having to look up at him because of Asonja's minuscule size. "What's the issue...? "well, you see... I was in my own universe sitting at a table eating lunch, then I somehow ended up here. Do you know what universe this is? It doesn't look familiar." says the knight. Axel punched Asonja in the head. "you IDIOT! Your're willing to let the entire universe and beyond be destroyed?!" "Wait, the universe is in danger? whats going on here!?" The knight exclaims. "Give me 5 minutes, okay?! You don't need me anyway!" Asonja slapped Axel across the face and then went back to the knight. "Well, for one, you're on the planet Mobius that resembles that of Earth, but humans are not the dominant species here, it's more of anthropomorphic beings of all sizes, species, and...powers too. I don't have any, not that I know of, and I dunno how you got here. So my best guess is that you're stuck here.....for all eternity.....or unless you go through a wormhole specifically for your universe but I don't see that happening any time soon...and, secondly, an infamous God just came back that wants to destroy the world, but I'm not in the mood for that right now..." "OH YES YOU ARE!" AXel kicked Asonja in the back making him fall. " Now turn into Alpha Asonja or what ever you still have at chos energy inside you." Asonja groaned after making impact with the ground. "Well, technically, no...I don't have it anymore. I don't know how to absorb Chaos Energy from the Master Emerald so...yeah, I'm useless anyway. Good luck with that." Axel grabbed Asonja and teleported to Angel Island on the alter that held the Master Emerald. He smashed Asonja against the emerald. "All you have to do is touch it god power doesn't fade away after 2 years!" "Well....m-maybe I have personal issues okay? The power just fades away." Asonja poked the emerald, gets the power, but he didn't change. "Hmm. Perhaps we're doing this WAY too soon?" A flicker formed around the emerald as a quick red light zipped over it, then over around Asonja's neck. A familiar voice called "Why Hello, Precious." "Its been 5 years this is the perfect time! Just think about your constant suffering that you do..." Axel said not hearing the voice. Asonja held up his finger for a moment to shush Axel, then Asonja got pale. "V-...V-virus! W-...What're you doing here?" He tried to not shiver. Being chaotic, the energy flicker zipped over the floor, forming into Virus as she glanced about, noticing Axel. "Wait do I know you?" "He's Axel. You know, the person I've been telling you how much I hated him." Asonja says. "I don't know." Axel turn to his normal form. "Can't remember if I seen you or not." "You haven't then," She grinned. "You'd remember meeting someone like me...Ssssssomeone's messing with deadly apocalyptic energy?" She turned to the gem, looking between the two with a slight spark of green fissuring through her arm. "Yeah, Axel can explain that..." Asonja was trying his VERY hardest to make it look like he actually did something productive. He didn't plan exactly what he DID to make his plan work. "Well if you must know we're using apocalyptic energy to prevent the destruction of the entire universe and beyond if only he would adsorb some and become Alpha Asonja again!" "Yeah yeah, you don't need me even in that accursed form." Asonja waved his right hand a little bit at Axel, like he was shooing a fly. "You're stronger than me by a mile, and more courageous. I would just piss myself and run away." "Well there is another kind of energy someone could try out," Virus noted, winking to Asonja. "I just realized, you didn't tell his gu- Axel right? You didn't tell him about me did you?" She looked to Asonja. "I'm being an annoying interruption aren't I?" "N-no, I didn't tell Axel about you, Virus...you're not being an interruption at all..." Asonja blushed a bit upon speaking. "You're not annoying either, I know that entirely." He said honestly. The red-striped feline chuckled at the comment. "And the uh...other thing you said, something about another kind of energy?" Asonja asked Virus. "What are you referring to?" "Oh no by all means take up our time while Mahdi stays fighting a planet destroying goddess............ OH SHIT MAHDI!!" Axel's fur turned purple and the galaxy diamond appeared on his chest again. " I wish I could stay but We have a goddess to fight." Axel was about to take off then Mahdi crashed into the ground. "Well don't worry about me just continue to talk to riff raff!" Mahdi said dusting himself off. Ocyrusa gently floated onto the ground. "Oh cute you're trying to turn to Alpha Asonja again" The grey female fox said putting a hand over her mouth, laughing. Asonja growled a bit at Ocyrusa before looking at the Emerald again. But the presence of Virus was making Asonja feel worried, almost anxious that he would fail in front of her and embarrass himself which made him sweat a bit. Virus materialized what seemed to be a glowing piece of yellow glass, lodging it toward Asonja with the word "Hint" written across it, before cupping her hands in front of her mouth at Ocyrusa. "HEY! YOU! HELLO!" Ocyrusa just turned to Virus' direction. Asonja's eyes seemed to have widened a bit upon seeing the glass, which then made him think. Could she be referring to...She must be, but I don't know how to activate the power from it! Asonja stomped his foot once at his occurring thought. "Where are you from?" Virus asked Ocyrusa. "The Anti Mobius universe I am Ocyrusa eater of worlds. I go from planet to planet universe to universe eating the chaos energy from planets. This universe was next on my list of destruction, then I met those two." She pointed to Asonja and Axel. "Admittedly they beaten me only cuz they have an energy source called mantra. Now that I've become stronger that silly power won't be enough to-" Axel interrupted her by punching Ocyrusa in the jaw. "Shut up! Mantra is the most powerful energy source Zaruth created it! IT IS SUPREME!" Ocyrusa didn't stagger. "still sad about your silly god's death? You need to move on its been 5 years deary." Asonja clenched his hands into fists and tapped the ground with his foot angrily as he thought to himself silently. "No she's right," Virus grinned, her teeth digging down a bit in a grit. "Chaos is WAY better... Anti-Mobius?" Her eyes flickered a bright yellow. "... Delicious..." Ocyrusa waved Axels hand away and punched him in the stomach. The force sent him through 5 miles worth of tree. (I'm heading off for the night. I've got a cold so I gotta rest. Sorry. >__< ~Trisell) ('Tis okay. Be well tomorrow.) Asonja's train of thought was disturbed as he saw Axel flying back. "No kidding...that would've shattered every bone in his body. As much as I hate you, do not die from that." Asonja then went back to thinking. It wasn't before long that he had figured out what he needed to do. "So...I don't really NEED the Emerald then. I could just make it myself." Asonja muttered before moving away from the Emerald and staring Ocyrusa down for a moment. "feeling brave are we?" Ocyrusa said turning to Asonja. "I have bits of it. Should at least be enough to give you a bruise." Asonja stated, looking at Virus for a moment, which made him gulp. He then sighed and got into a firm position with his fists clenched tightly and his feet glued to the ground. Suddenly, wind seemed to blow around Asonja as it picked up speed gradually over time. A purple glow emitted from Asonja's body as the wind blew around him more, tossing about his trench coat. Mahdi looked on as well did Ocyrusa. Asonja grimaced a bit as the glow intensified as well as the wind; it felt like the wind was blowing at 50 miles per hour in a larger radius over time. It wasn't until suddenly, Asonja dashed forward toward Ocyrusa, cracking the ground from where he jumped. He growled and right-hooked her across the face, using as much force as he could from the speed he was going, and from his arm. Suddenly a lightning bolt flies at Ocyrusa as the knight appears. "am I late for the party? I saw the fight start and thought that you guys might be in trouble." (had some connection issue srry, and class started. Also I want to be included) (It's alright. Should've waited for you to come back.) Asonja moved back from the lightning bolt and looked toward the knight. "Whoa! Phew...glad that didn't hit me...No, you're just in time." The knight draws his sword. "So who is that? From what I could tell it wasn't friendly." "Ocyrusa, the Eater of Worlds. And it's a she too, so..." Asonja shrugged. (Let's wait for Axel to do his edits so we can continue.) "Wait, does she literally eat the worlds or something?" The knight asks. (ok, I hope its soon though I gotta sleep later) Ocyrusa kneed Asona in the face with the same force she did with Axel. Then turned towards the knight. "Pathetic human thinking you can fight a goddess. Run while you still can, I'll say that once." The knight pulls out a small bundle of cloth "HAH! I have killed gods like you before, you will be no different" He readies a claymore and the cloth. "now let us begin!" Ocyrusa just sighed and lifted a finger. The ground under the knight started to glow red. "I warned you." "aw crap" The knight braces himself. The ground exploded with a beam of energy flowing upward at the knight. As that was going on Mahdi rewound time to save the knight. "I'm not sure what universe your from but I don't think any god you fought is like her!" Asonja had returned to the battlefield with Axel on his shoulders. "I don't think I'll even be able to give her a bruise even with my Core Energy..." Asonja grumbled, before he sets down Axel Axel just laid there. "D-Damn it mantra come to me..." Axel started to glow blue as the grass around him started to die. He started to get up. "I am Axel, God of Mantra the ultimate energy source I'll show you!" Axel put his hands together as a small galaxy formed. between his hands. "Thank you, but if she isn't like what I have dealt with then I need to find a weakness fast." The knight's small bundle of cloth starts to glow. "I hope this will work" Virus looked over to the three fighting the one before walking toward Asonja. "Well that went well." "I tried my best, but my Core is not strong enough on its own. I apologize, Virus." Asonja sincerely apologized to her. The knight's cloth turns to a lighting bolt and he hurls it at Ocyrusa. "will lightning damage this beast?" he then pulls out a large shield and readies for battle. Mahdi set his drones to attack mode. they glowed red as they shot electricity combined with the knight's lighting. Axel shot the compressed galaxy at Ocyrusa. Ocyrusa formed a shield around her. the attacks exploded on impact the shield had a lot of cracks in it. "Well I see your finally improving. Guess I'll have to try now, I hate this now." Ocryusa teleported behind Mahdi with an energy orb pressed against his back. Axel kicks her in the head but she blocked it with her arm. Ocyrusa slamed Axel into the ground then fired the energy orb exploding when Mahdi hit a pillar. The knight charges at Ocyrusa ready to ram her with his shield. "Feel the wrath of the sun!!!" "I'll destroy that after I'm done with this planet!" Ocyrusa mocked charging at the knight as well. The knight swings his sword and the sword cuts somewhere. "Not unless I end it here!!!" He then swings at Ocyrusa with his shield. His lack of self preservation is scary. (*sigh*) Virus caught the shield mid-swing, rushing between the three in battle. She looked over at Ocyrusa. "Don't mind me, just explaining my level of activity here. I have personal interests with the weak grey one, so I'm going to ask nicely that until I'm finished working with him, you don't. Otherwise, that'd force me to help the heroes out and we can't have that." Asonja pulled on his collar for a moment nervously, as if he knew exactly what would happen if what Virus said would occur. "Go ahead help these weaklings it'll just end in your destruction!" She held an energy orb in front of Virus' face. "you pagans (the multi-god religions I think) are all the same, just immortal lowlifes with magic." The knight taunts. "Now excuse me Miss virus, I have a god to kill." "Have fun with that," Virus walked over past Asonja, tugging him along away for the moment by his front-shirt collar. "Thank you. now where was I?" he then swings his shield at Ocyrusa "oh yeah, winning." Ocyrusa kicked the kight away. "You winning? Heh your in over your head if these two can't stop me what makes you think you can?" "The Human can't BUT I SURE AS HELL CAN!" Axel glowed blue adsorbing the mantra around him. A golden crescent moon appeared behind him. "Oooooh that thing again." Ocyrusa said "Mahdi Jackknife strike.." Axel said as he turned to Mahdi. Mahdi nodded in response and charged his drones. "I have the sun on my side. no... WE have the sun on our side!" the knight swings at Ocyrusa with full force. "I am Issac the lost, hero of the sun! And you shall feel our wrath!" all heroes gain +10 strength, vigor and endurance. (Yeah that happened, also I'm using a iPod if I miss or is am missing plz leave a comment so I know what the problem could be, cause I have a feeling that your talking and I'm not receiving, srry) (Paging Silva?) (Yes, I am here! Huzzah! And with Chemistry and American History!) Asonja was silent the entire trip while he was dragged away by Virus. He was trying very hard not to either scream in fear or struggle, so he just let her drag him. Virus set him down on a forming stump. "Alright, you need some motivation on fighting that girl. Let's see you use that core energy of yours again." Asonja nodded a bit and stood up. "I'll try to bring it out again...it was difficult the first time." He clenched his fists and concentrated on letting his energy flow around his body. The wind started to return and a slight purple glow went around him. It slowly escalated for a while, but it quickly died down as Asonja lost focus and energy. "Shoot, that's even worse than last time..." He muttered. "Well it's purple, that's part of it," She noted. "You're not gonna get to a constant flow unless you push yourself hard enough. Think of it like a cork. The purple is the cork." "I see...but how do I, per say, release the cork? Do I need to increase my inner body pressure?" Asonja asked. "You need to concentrate and pressurize yeah I guess. Just getting upset isn't gonna help you. If you're just flailing in anger or whatever, you'll just break down, probably cough up a lung." (Waiting for Brudikai and others now) "I'll...see what I can do." Asonja says to Virus, refusing to protest as it was usually his normal behavior. "I'm worried about the others though, despite the fact I hate one of them bitterly, nor do I know another. I always feel like the one who has to drag themselves out of every single battle, especially like this one." "Then don't worry about them. And if they die, that's fuel for you." "Yeah, that is true." Asonja nods as he agrees with her. "It should deal some damage if I get mad enough. Thanks for giving me that hint on the Core Energy. I don't think anyone else knows about it." He shrugs. "That's because they're not smart like us," She walked back toward the action. "Heh...that's true." Asonja followed along behind her to watch. Axel and Mahdi punched Ocyrusa in the chest making her stumble backward as Mahdi's drones repeatedly shot lighting at her. Axel formed a galaxy in his hands he charged at Ocyrusa. "HUMAN! If you can channel magic into that sword you might want to do that now!" "Alright, already on it!" Issac then pulls out a small pouch and rubs dust along the sword, as his hand movers lightning covers the sword and sparks are seen. "I'm ready!" He swings again. Axel Punches Ocrysua with the galaxy. while the sword hit her. She flew into a tree. "Ouch, she is gonna be sore in the morning" the knight prepares to attack again this time using two hands to attack her. "lets finish this." Ocyrusa blasted the knight away with wind magic. "Ok I will retreat for now but mark my words I will absorb all the chaos energy from this world, and you will all die by my hands." She disappeared. The knight puts his sword away. "we won! we beat her, PRAISE THE SUN!" "We didn't win...Well we did but didn't. She need to be sealed away or forced back into her own universe for us to truly win." Axel turned normal as well as Mahdi. "Mahdi can you make a universal transcending device?" Axel asked his friend. "Yeah but its gonna take a great amount of time if she re surfaces before its done you all will need to stall her until its ready. Which means Asonja's new girlfriend will need to help as well." He replied. "cant we just kill her, then she is gone forever?" The knight sits down and eats his sandwich. "I mean, wouldn't it be a LOT easier to do so, and besides, why not use a sunstone to find her? (an OC item) "Your in a different universe the law of gods and mortals work differently. As much as we should. A universe that has an established god or goddess can't survive without them." Axel replied." All we can do is wait til she comes back." "What about godesses?" Virus asked as she and Asonja walked over. "... Wait, where's..." She glanced about. "It's over already?" "Huh, I guess that wasn't so hard." Asonja shrugs. "Knew it that you guys would do it all on your own." "oh, well how does that make any sense? anyways if we are gonna fight her we might need an army, and I know just the people to help." The knight now known as Issac finishes his sandwich. "And how unless you have a device to call them." Mahdi said. "I don't call them, either we go to them or we summon them to us." Issac stands up and shows everyone a yellow stone that looks like chalk. "this is a sunstone, with this I and others can go to my universe and gather the army of the sun. or we can summon the army itself, sadly that would take longer than what we might have." The knight puts the "sunstone" away in his pocket. "Sooooo... let's go to the army," Virus prompted. "I totally don't have a reason for anxiously wanting to get near that." Asonja didn't say anything in the matter, not wanting to weigh his opinion on anything; Silence was always an option for him. "Alright! so I think you guys should pack something for the road, this might take a while" Issac pulls out the sunstone and starts writing down a few markings onto the floor. "And I think you might like these guys." He puts down a sun symbol and a mobian symbol next to a teleportation symbol. "Im not going." Axel said walking away. "Someone has to watch over this universe while ocyrusa is still out there. I've taken Zaruth's spot, Im going to the realm of salvation if any of you need me, which I hope not ask Mahdi to teleport you there." He teleported away. "Wait why m-" mahdi cut himself off as Axel disappeared. "Everything has there reasons to leave, but I'm sure we will see him again real soon, now mr Mahdi, miss virus and Asonja could you two put your symbols next to the transportation symbol please?" The knight hands them the sunstone. Virus raised an eyebrow. "What if we don't have '''symbols?" "I think he is referring to these stone things, Virus..." Asonja pointed out. "...Sorry if that sounded a tad rude..." He muttered as well. "It's ok, it takes a lot to get me mad. Anyways you just draw what truely represents you in life. Like mine is the sun" Issac explains. "Uh..." She took a stone, beginning to etch into it. Once it's etched on it glows. "Ok it's active" Mahdi etched the god of time seal in his stone. "Perfect, your turn Asonja. We aren't leaving you behind" Issac states handing him a sunstone. Virus put down her stone. An emerald with a large S-shape was on the stone. "I'm not the best artist you know..." Asonja muttered and attempted, very slowly, to make a picture on the stone. Once he was finished, his stone glowed. "O-okay what do I do now?" "Now I do this" Issac places his hand on the glowing sights and everyone is surrounded by a yellow light and after a minute your all in what looks like a worn down medieval stone tower. "Welcome to the dark universe" "It looks...really old." Asonja noted and touched the walls carefully. "This seems to be over 400 years old." "Yeah, we try to fix it but it won't stay fixed, but so far nothing has collapsed" he walks to a door and opens it and the sound of people is heard outside. "Now real quick I suggest that you guys put all electronics away, we don't want videos or anything else here." "Im not giving up my drones" Mahdi said. "Well at least keep them hidden." He walks outside and another voice is heard. "Issac, where the hell have you been!?" The other man seems a little concerned. "Don't worry, the sunstone took me to another universe. Similar to mobius, but yet it isn't mobius." Mahdi's drones deactivated in his trench coat pockets. "Hellooooooooo," Virus stepped in front. Act 2 Difference in Power The Knight Issac and another human (who's flesh looks burned and rotten) stare at Virus and the crew. "who the hell are these furballs?" The other human asks. "They are the guys we are helping." replies Issac. (if this isnt supposed to be in act two just move it up) Mahdi pushed his away in front. "Who you calling furball, Charcoal!" He insulted the human's skin. "Where's the army?" Virus asked bluntly. "That's what we're here for isn't it?" Asonja stayed silent entirely, but seemed to stay close to Virus as he was internally scared. He was trying to keep an intimidating physique, but was failing miserably in the eyes of those who can understand body language like a book. "Alright first off, you don't talk to me that way, second off the army is in the grand hall waiting for this bonehead to get home. And finally what's with your furry friend's problem? He seems to be trying to hide his fear." The other human states. "Now Daniel, let's try not to get our guests work up for nothing." Issac says quickly. (Neat transaction) "Alright, where's the grand hall?" Virus asked. "Here let's go" Issac walks towards a large castle-like building. "Alright furballs, what's your problem?" The other human known as Daniel asks. "Call me a furball again and I wont hesitate to reverse your time to the point where you'll be nothing but an toddler." Mahdi snapped. "Good luck with that, I'm a lot older that you think smooth-skin" Daniel says as Issac opens a door filled with humans, mobian sand a few other races wearing mostly medieval armor, they were talking at first, then they all get quiet and stare directly at us. "Oh boy" Issac says under his breath. "So this is it?" Virus asked. "What did you expect?" Issac starts walking towards the front of the room. Mahdi stepped forward a bit. "Greetings humans I am Mahdi God of Time and these two are my friends, well one of them. Issac says you all can help us with a problem, Right now as we speak a good friend of mine the God of Mantra, Axel is fighting a goddess known as Ocyrusa. We beaten her 5 years ago but she is back and stronger, maybe too powerful even. We don't have much time nor do I know if Axel will last long enough for our return. So will you help us? "Let's get on with this." Asonja butted in. "We're running out of time and we cannot afford to lose more time." The entire room erupted in questions and other conversations "guys, we are in some trouble, this small band of mobians won't be able to hold their own against this goddess, I recommend that we help them, what if Ocyrusa comes here?" Issac asked. "Then we kill her!" Someone in the room shouts then the entire room agrees. "That's what I wanted the hear. Alright, now are we ready to kick a gods ass?" Issac asks "YEAH!" The crowd responds. "Are we ready to show them that man doesn't need them?" Issac asks "YEAH!" The crowd responds. "Will we fight for our sun and everything It's rays of warmth touch!?" Issac asks the crowd. "WITH JOLLY COOPERATION!" The crowd shouts as the burst into cheers. "Then prepare for war." Issac tells them and almost everyone floods out of the room and towards somewhere. "Good, army is ready, now i just need the other heroes. Could you guys help find them?" He asks Asonja and crew. Mahdi opens a portal back to his universe. "I'll be going while you guys get prepared." "wait, cant you still help us find the other 2 heroes? we cant leave without them." Issac asks Mahdi. "... Well that was rousing," Virus tossed a small capsule to Asonja. A small pin was at the top. "Might want to pull that any second now. Pretty colors: imminent." "Fine." Mahdi said closing the portal. "Wait, I open it now?" Asonja asks Virus, obviously very confused and worried that he'd explode. "You'll know when," A large blade poked out from her arm as she neared one of the soldiers. "Oh uh...okay." Asonja nods and puts the capsule away. He stayed quiet for a period of time. "alright, anyways Mahdi, one of the heroes should be in the graveyard with his friend Siegmoar, and... wait whats that!?" Issac says "I'll be back in 20 seconds flat, I want to get this over with. "Mahdi teleported away. In a graveyard outside the building a knight in onion-looking armor sits next to an echidnia wearing Leather armor who is poking the onion knight. "hey wake up sir, I heard that we are going somewhere." "Thats right and I don't have time for formalities so cmon!" Mahdi Grabbed the both of them and began the teleportation process "hey wait just a minute!" the echinda says before being teleported Mahdi comes back to the rest of the Nimagi universe group and lets go of the two knights. "There Issac I got them 20 seconds just like I said." "hey! oh hello sir." the echindna says as he gets up. "oh good, now that you two lazy bones are here we can go kick a goddess's ass." Issac says, then the knight in onion shaped armor wakes up. "Ahhh, that was a good nap now Harold lets say we get to... how the blazes did I get here?" the onion knight says. (Okay, now lost here. Is Mahdi in a different area than Asonja and Virus or did he drag them along? If he went without them, shouldn't that be a new sub-section of the roleplay? If he did, then that's problematic. ~Trisell) (I think Mahdi took them to where Asonja and Virus are) (I'm a bit lost too ~Sonicsilva) (Like I said I think Mahdi took the canterinian knight and the echidna to where Asonja and Virus are) (thats exactly what he did I did say he reunited with the nimagi universe gang- Brudikai222) (Alrighty, thanks for the clarity ~Trisell) With the blade glowing, Virus sliced at one of the soldiers. Asonja stood there, very confused and worried at the same time. "Why'd you do that!" Mahdi said not really worried about the human's life. "This is one of those 'Gotta be prepared for anything' moments," she explained, retracting her blade. "So... is everyone like... humans here?" The soldier collapses and turns to ash. "Most of us are, we collected some mobians here and there but mostly humans are in this army, also I think you should be thinking of an apology, the guy you killed is gonna be back from the bonfire. (Srry I was gone I was on a plane) (I can relate) "What, so they just reincarnate from the bonfire or something?" She raised an eyebrow before gasping. "Can we go watch that happen!?" "No" says the burned looking man. "Only members of the army can see a friend return." He says sounding a bit annoyed. "Anyways, So now tell me what exactly we are up against." Asonja seemed to narrow his eyes a bit as he was having a sudden though. He remained quiet, but seemed to be calculating something massive into his head like a plan of his own. "If You listened you would know." Mahdi said with a sigh. "Ocyrusa a goddess who absorbs Chaos energy, destroyer of planets, exterminator of universes, murderer of billions. I don't even think this "army" will be enough. Even Axel is having a hard time. "Heh, you don't know what we are capable of." The human says. "We are prepared for anything," says the onion knight. "We are brave" says the echindna. "And we always win using teamwork, so I'm sure we can beat her" Issac finishes. Mahdi said nothing but just face palmed. "Alright let's go, we got to save the world, now where is Ocyrusa?" Issac asks. "I Have an idea." Mahdi opened a portal, Axel and a black and white wolf stood against Ocyrusa. (So we transition to the part below now?) (yep) (Alright) '''Back in the Nimagi Universe (continue here when your done with the Sunstone thing) Ocyrusa resurfaced in Empire City and opened fire on skyscrapers. Civilians ran for cover but some weren't lucky enough to find it. "Go ahead run see how far you get!" A building came crashing down, as the debris cleared Axel stood shielding a man and a woman from being crushed. "Picking on mortals Ocyrusa? Thought a goddess wouldn't waste her time with tormenting a city. "You've only been a god for 5 years I've been one since the beginning of time!" Axel glowed purple as his fur turned as well a galaxy diamond appeared on his chest. The couple ran off and Axel let go of the collapsing building. "You guys better hurry up." Axel thought to himself as he ascended. "What no back up this time?" Ocyrusa looked puzzled a bit. "I'm the only one you need to worry about, who knows maybe I'll beat you before they even get here." Axel formed a small galaxy. He charged at Ocyrusa with the galaxy, it grew bigger and bigger and he got closer. Ocyrusa blocked it as the galaxy crashed into her. "Is that all you got "God of Mantra?" She mocked. "That was just a distraction." Axel replied. "what?" Ocyrusa questioned as Fenrir elbowed her in the head sending her into the ground. "Bout time you showed up." Axel said waving at Fenrir "Listen you may out rank me now but Im still your master." Fenrir said with a brotherly punch to Axel's arm. Ocyrusa got up. "You dare lay a hand on me!" "You've always been so full of yourself, no wonder dad banished you." Fenrir said shrugging. "I'll send the both of you to the void!" Ocyrusa said as she started sucking the chaos energy from the surrounding area. Axel and fenrir fired energy blasts as Ocyrusa put up a shield to protect herself. They then proceeded to punch and kick the shield trying to crack it. As it broke Ocyrusa was hit by their attack, she then blasted them back with fire magic. "You both are beneath me!" Ocyrusa said wiping blood from her mouth. "heh getting angry?" Fenrir said patting out the flames on his fur. Virus strolled over to Ocyrusa and Fenrir. "Hey, us again. Soooooo... I was gonna destroy the whole army set up for you guys because reasons, but then they made it all complicated and I really don't have the patience to deal with that," A bolt of energy shot through the air, vanishing back to the area of the army to set off a massive implosion. "I'm hoping that does something, but apparently they come back to life and that just makes me sad." Suddenly the last army comes. Well less of what was promised, there seems to be only 400 Knights that appeared. "Ok so we got here just in time." He sees the implosion site. "well most of us did, so who is the bonehead that killed off a large portion of the army?" (Wait did the bolt hit the Knights or what? I'm a little lost) (Unless the bolt got out of the way, yeah. It's up to you. Also, awaiting Silva) "Humans.... this is the help you promised me." Fenrir said with a disappointing look on his face. "Half of them was just blown to bits!" "Well atleast they look good enough fight." Axel said not taking his eyes off Ocyrusa "The Universe is screwed" Fenrir said looking back at Ocyrusa. "You all are an infestation that must be wiped out!" Ocyrusa yelled as she floated into the sky. " DAMN THIS PATHETIC WORLD! I'LL DESTROY IT ALL!" "I didn't think this far ahead." Axel said glowing blue starting to absorb Mantra. "Prepare to fire your arrows at the goddess men" Issac says as the army pulls out bows and takes aim. (Also is virus betraying es?) (Dunno. Are we still replying after saying "Also awaiting Silva"?) (I appreciate the save.) Asonja had stepped through the portal, but he oddly looked uninterested and looked toward mostly at Ocyrusa instead of the others. He looked as emotionless as a zombie upon doing this. Virus flexed her hand outward a bit, a bow and string forming out as she took aim upward. Absorbing More Chaos energy, Ocyrusa charged up a energy blast that just got bigger and bigger. "Do you really think arrows are gunna help!" Axel said looking at Issac. " She's gunna blow up the planet!" "Axel don't waste your time with them. Mortals fighting a god is like an ant trying to fight a dinosaur. Help me hold that blast off. Mahdi is that universe transportation device ready?" Fenrir shouted. "I was in that other universe I didn't have enough time to even get started with blueprints!" Mahdi said as the blast's intensity grew. Debris started floating up from the ground. "Damn it all!" Fenrir exclaimed as Ocyrusa fired at the group. Virus fired her arrow upward. It vanished into the atmosphere. At the same time a glowing blue field of energy formed over Asonja. "Fire!" The arrows fly and then the Knights scatter and switch to swords and shields and charge with Issac in the lead. The arrows fade into the blast. Axel and Fenrir catch the blast trying to keep it at bay. "I'll watch the fireworks from space, don't want my clothes getting the dust of what used to be your planet on them." Ocyrusa gloated as she opened a portal. Asonja observed the blue energy that surrounded him which seemed to have snapped him out of his trance. "What...is this?" He asked himself as he looked at his body. "Is that it? Just leaving without dealing with us first?" The onion knight says. "You gods are just cowards that just enjoy to harm human and mobians, I say come here and face me!" "ARE YOU BLIND!" Axel said as he and Fenrir began to lose the pushing match. "She is dealing with us by blowing up the planet!" "That's core energy," Virus informed to Asonja before turning to Axel. "Splodin'? Aw' d'rn it, sad day." "Well, if that's what's happening, I guess one of us is going to do something about this." Asonja rolled up his sleeves, glowing a mixture of purple and blue. "And it always has to be me..." He mutters before speaking up. "I don't think we got a proper match, Ocyrusa. You did lose to me last time, so don't you want to reclaim your stance and fight me again? Or are you just going to waste your time on everyone else to reduce your temper tantrum?" "He does have a point" Issac says. "Why act this way just because you lost once, now I would love to kill you but right now I think we should find a more peaceful solution to this." "NO!" Virus expanded her arm, slapping at Isaac. "No peacefulness! And you!" She slapped at Axel. "I'm workin' too hard to get Captain Insecure to do this... no actually never mind, I wanna see what happens here, continue... THEN I'- eh spoilers, later." Asonja wiped a bit of sweat off his forehead. "Jeez...thank god I'm the only one listening to her..." He muttered and then went back to looking at Ocyrusa, or at least . "Well? What's it going to be? Me and you? Or fleeing?" He then noticed that Ocyrusa was already gone, so he facepalmed and groaned. "You idiot she left when she fired this thing at us. Shes watching us suffer!" Axel said. Hearing this, Virus spiked her slapping hand, slapping at Axel once more. (Probably should wait for Classicspace101) "Where could she be heading to next? Wait how are we going to save this world also!?" Issac says quickly. (I'm here I was waiting though.) Axel and Fenrrir lost their grip and the energy blast collided with the ground ripping up the concrete when it exploded. Magma started to rise to the surface. "Woo!" Virus hopped up into the air. "Yay! Ragnarok!" "Oh no, quick men! Use your strength and find something to stop the flow!" The Knights do so grabbing anything they can find that's metal, stone or anything else non-flammable. Asonja was standing there, not exactly sure what to do. He was still a bit fascinated with the Core Energy boost, but still didn't know how to help without Ocyrusa within his vision. "Looks like we gotta get off of Mobius NOW" Fenrir said as he formed energy bubbles. around the group except for the army of knights. "Hey! What about everyone on the planet!? And us!" Issac shouts. "We have to do something!!" "Everybody dying on the planet because you weren't strong enough to stop the bad guys, filling you with so much grief and negativity that you just," The red-striped feline cracked her neck to the side, "SNAP? Sounds motivating." Asonja shivered at Virus' words for a moment, seeming to rub his neck as if he felt the snapping himself. (Psssssss i'm not dead yet~) -- Arctic Watched form a far distance her hood pulled up to cover her whole face. "Well we still have to save these people! We can't just let them die " Issac says. "I care not for the mortals we'll be helping them by defeating Ocyrusa. Let them perish." Fenrir said as more magma started to form from different cracks. "Fenrir at least protect Issac and his army, they traveled from their universe to help us." Axel pleaded. "So they can drag us down!? They may be able to fight gods but their still mortals with pathetically short life spans." He paused and thought for a moment. "Tch fine... you better have a plan." Fenrir sneered as he formed bubbles around Issac and his army. "So that's it? I though there were at least SOME gods who cared about humanity. But I guess I was wrong." Issac says as the army waits to be transported. Asonja felt that someone was watching them, but didn't know exactly where the feeling was coming from. "Uhh, guys? I feel as though someone else should come along before they die too." "caring about mortals is my sister's job not mine." Fenrir said as the group was lifted into the mesosphere, the planet growing more inhabitable by the minute. Virus sighed. She turned to Asonja, planted a kiss on him then said "Impress," then teleported out of sight. He had blushed for a moment, but he narrowed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists. "Fenrir, bring me back down to the Earth." He said sternly. "I'm with Asonja, take us back." Issac says. "We at least need to try!" Axel had an anger spasm after hearing this. " Do you two realize that Mobius is about to EXPLODE! YOU CAN'T SURVIVE THAT!" Fenrir just dropped them without even caring. Asonja glared at Axel, and made a slicing motion to his neck before running away from the groups. This was a good time for Asonja to try out something, which was using his Core Energy to run faster by pushing off really hard with his legs and blasting off forward. This multiplied his speed by about 3 times. "Holy crap that is fast!" Issac says sounding surprised. "But what is he doing?" Asonja was headed in the direction of Angel Island, seeming to hope that it still floats in the air. "OK men, use your power and give our friend time!" Issac says as the knights knee down and glow yellow and the destruction slows down a bit. (waiting for you guys.) (Mainly for Axel, though. He hasn't gotten on here in a while.) (yeah, I wonder where he is, also I wrote down a quick idea in the comments) (sorry) Axel just watched then turned to Mahdi. "The Knights are giving you time to make the thing gather your stuff and head to the Realm of Salvation to work on it." Mahdi nodded and teleported away. Fenrir poked Axel on the shoulder. "We're on stalling duty again, see that Mobius isn't blowing up Ocyrusa will try to speed it up." Asonja was sprinting with his Chaos Energy, gettiing closer and closer to Angel Island. He hoped that it would still be there safe and sound. as they try to slow down the destruction a few knights explode into ash and fire. "we cant hold on for much longer! Hurry Asonja with whatever your gonna do" Axel and Fenrir teleported away supposedly in stratosphere of Mobius. a few more knights explode. "cowards!" Issac shouts. Once reaching the coast of where Angel Island would be if it had collapsed, he looked up to see the island still afloat. Asonja sighed and muttered to himself, "I cannot believe I'm doing this again, but it's necessary for saving this world," as he blast himself up onto Angel Island as much as he could by kicking off the air like a steep invisible staircase. Soon almost all the Knights have exploded and turned to ash while Issac still remains, but his body is starting to crack. "Hurry! I can't hold on any longer!!" Issac shouts. "You two are so annoying! WHY DON'T YOU ALL JUST GIVE UP!! "Ocyrusa glowed red and her hair did as well. Using the chaos energy she absorbed to grow larger than the planet its self. "Because we don't want to." Issac says. (waiting on you guys) A small pricking feeling started up atop Ocyrusa's head as Virus landed atop. Asonja panted as he reached the top of Angel Island. He was about to give out, but he breathed in and started running again with his core. "I gotta hurry...I hope I'm not too late...there must be some energy left for me to use!" Axel and Fenrir fired magic energy blasts and the not gigantic Ocyrusa it seemed like it was taking no effect. "hurry up guys! This is starting to actually hurt!" he says in both a sarcastic way and a serious way. "We're trying!" Axenl and Fenrir said in unison as they continued to fire. "Try harder!" Issac shouts. "Hey if you wanna fight a being thats larger than the planet be my guest, oh wait humans can't breath in space!" Fenrir snapped As Ocryusa swung her hand hitting Axel. "actually im undead but thats not the point, asonja better hurry up" Issac states Mahdi comes back and uses his time Magic to halt the flow of time. The main cast are still able to move. " Guys I did it! I got the trans-universal device, all we have to do now is beat Ocryusa into subm----whaaaaaaaaaaaa!?!!?" Mahdi stared in shock as he saw that Ocyrusa was now bigger than the planet. "All it takes is a poison..." Virus noted from up top. Ocyrusa swatted at Axel and Fenrir like shes trying to get rid of flies. Issac finally lets go because of the power and the world crumbles slowly but surly. "I have failed..." he says Category:Free Join Roleplays